This invention relates to a driving system for an endless type video tape.
An endless type video tape is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 39515/1987 (Japanese Patent Application No. 86025/1981) filed by the same applicant. This endless video tape can be now used in any tape deck which can use video tape cassettes having tape ends in both VHS and beta types.
Video tapes now available include a tape end type and an endless type. Whereas it takes two or three hours to play a video tape with tape ends from the beginning to the end, it takes only about 20 seconds for one cycle in the case of the endless type video tape. Therefore, there is a problem that if one uses an endless video tape either in a recording mode or a playback mode, it is not unusual for one to forget to stop the tape deck; this accelerates wear of the tape.